


One Less Problem Without Ya

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Cheating, Let's just start with angst, M/M, Maybe fluff eventually, Moving On, Reckless Partying, You'll have to read and find out teehee, but not really moving on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter could do better, he realized, when he caught Harry cheating on him with some bimbo with breasts so fake it was comical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Less Problem Without Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading my work and commenting and kudos-ing! You guys slay. Shoutout to everyone that's been making some great fic suggestions! I'll probably be tackling a prompt tomorrow, so now's the time to keep sending them in! You guys rock.

Peter realized he cold do better when he walked in on his boyfriend of a year and a half, Harry Osborn, in bed with some two-dollar hooker with breasts that looked like they had helium balloons for implants. It hadn't been a pretty sight. Peter, in shock, simply stared at the two as they both rushed around to get dressed. Hooker Hilary left, leaving Peter with a pantless Harry. When Peter thought back on it, it was almost a little funny. The shirt had taken priority over his pants?  _Really?_ The conversation that followed was typical:  _how could you do this, it's not you it's me, I thought you loved me, I can't help who I am,_  blah. It didn't matter. Harry didn't even seem slightly remorseful, and that told Peter all he needed to know. The words that came from the boy's lips flew out before either of them could even register what had happened: " _We're done, Harry."_

And, that was it. It was a clean break. Peter had a friend get his stuff from Harry's mansion, Harry sent a servant to retrieve his belongs the Stark Tower. They no longer ran in the same circle, as Peter's work wasn't quite as CEO-ish as Harry's, so they didn't have to see each other. Not for a while, at least. 

It was the middle of the night three days after the break when Harry came over, shockingly sober. He had fucked up, he knew. Peter was a good guy, and there was no way in hell that he or anyone else would be able to do better than Peter Parker. Harry knew how to put his case. He'd apologize, remind him of the promise of forever they had made as children, and Harry would pin Pete to a wall to kiss him breathless. Problem solved. It was as simple as tying a pair of Velcro shoes-until it wasn't. 

See, Harry hadn't imagined that Peter might have moved on faster than was even  _slightly_ decent, considering the amount of time they had invested in their relationship. Three days later, when Harry barged in to execute his _flawless_ plan, he saw something that made his jaw drop for all of half a second. (After all, Osborn's didn't drop their jaws-others dropped their own because of things done  _by_ Osborn's.) It was a man, and that was a problem.

"Yo... you're the dude that fucked with Petey's heart, aren't ya? I'll fight to defend his honor, you know!" the man exclaimed and, really, what the  _fuck?_ Before Harry could so much as ask a single question,  _Petey_ came tumbling out of the bedroom-shirtless. What? 

"-Harry, ah, what're... What're you doin' here, man?" Peter asked, running a hand through what could only be described as sex hair. Harry was not fucking amused. 

"I could ask him the same thing, Parker. Is this your way of getting back at me?" Harry vaguely motioned to the man, making a noise that he hoped properly conveyed how unamused he truly felt. If Peter felt the need to have a meaningless hook up, fine. Couldn't he at least choose someone a little less... Whatever the hell this man was?

"What? Harry-we broke up. I'm not getting back at you. This, ah, this is Wade. He's my..." Peter made a circular hand gesture, as if that would explain everything. 

" _Boyfriend."_ Wade supplied as he glared daggers at the blonde. That was certainly a laugh. Boyfriend? Ha! Peter didn't jump around like that. No.

"That's hilarious. Really, Peter-"

"Boyfriend." Peter parroted, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's my b-boyfriend. We're over, Harry. Is there something you needed?" 

If that was how the game had to go, fine. Harry would win.

"I see." Without a word, Harry turned and left the Tower. He knew how to win Peter back.

 

It turned out that  _boyfriend_ didn't mean as much as it used to. A bit of research told Harry that Peter had been out partying in various clubs around town. They were all known for, well... Less than godly behavior. If it had been anyone else, Harry wouldn't have cared in the least. The problem was, it was _Peter._ His Peter. His Peter that blushed whenever he was roughly kissed, that giggled like he was still a child, that still watched morning kid shows when he was awake and without anything to do. His Peter couldn't be in such clubs, partying with who knew what type of people, doing who knew what type of things. Peter was too good for that, too pure. Harry hadn't wrecked him in such a way because he wanted to keep Peter true to who he was, and he would be damned if he let some sleazy thirty-something show wide-eyed Peter the reckless world of drugs, alcohol, and copious amounts of anonymous sex.  _No._

Peter had built up a pattern over the span of two weeks. There was a different club for almost every night of the week, and they were all disgusting. Not amusing. Once Harry had made sure of Peter's schedule, he began going to the clubs he knew Peter would be attending. First, it was just to make sure Peter was being safe. It wasn't technically stalking if it was in someone's interest, was it? The first night of his helpful stalking, Harry saw something he did  _not_ like in the least. Peter was in the middle of a grinding-fucking-sandwich. He had a glass of something in his hands and he downed the contents of it quickly. One of the men took the glass, setting it on a table a bit of ways behind where they were practically fucking on the dance floor. Peter had his arms wrapped around the neck of the man in front, moving his hips in the direction of the man behind him. Not fucking amusing.

The next night gave Harry much of the same, as did the next and next. By the second week of spying, things were starting to get crazy. 

Peter was clearly very drunk every time Harry saw him. He was most likely very high, as well. He made frequent trips to back rooms with various men throughout the nights, looking more and more disheveled each time. Not okay. By the third week, Harry knew he had to step in. 

Peter was easy to grind on. He kept his eyes closed, rocking into anyone that wanted him. That was Harry's chance. When a brief opening was left in Peter's grind circle, Harry swooped in. Hands quickly gripped onto Peter's hips, the hips Harry had owned and held onto for the past year. His hips ground harshly into Peter's ass, and that was when Peter opened his eyes. He knew those hands and he knew that press he felt against his rear. It was the sort of possessive hold that could only belong to Harry Osborn.   
  
It didn't take much to get rid of the man occupying Peter's front. Harry sent him a glare that could more than likely kill and he was gone, leaving Peter all alone with the boy he had once loved.  Better. Harry dragged him right out of the club and into a relatively quiet back alley, anger and frustration burning in his eyes. He shoved Peter up against a wall, their faces far too close together for two members of an ex-couple.

"What the  _fuck_ have you been doing, Parker?" Harry growled out, the intensity of his gaze turning up tenfold. 

"I was just-I was living, Osborn. You were my life for so long, I needed to find someone else, do something else." He was drunk, yes, but he still spoke with more intelligence than most people did in complete sobriety. Mark it down as one of the many reasons why Harry Osborn hated Peter just as much as he loved him.

"Is this because of what happened?" It was a stupid question. Harry  _knew._

"You said you loved me. You promised me forever and then you threw forever away for some cheap slut." And, how could Harry respond to that? He knew Peter was right. He couldn't attempt to deny the truth when the truth was staring him so intently in the face. This was all deserved, on Harry's end. Peter, however, deserved much better. He deserved security and protection; god only knew he needed it. The way he was constantly running around, (doing what, Harry didn't know for certain) Peter needed someone to keep him grounded. Someone like Harry.

"You're a fucking idiot, Parker." Which was far from the truth. It was his way of coping with the situation. 

Peter shook his head. "I am fucking  _not._ I'm so sick of you... you doing this to me. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you and you don't even care. You treat me like a doll and I don't have to put up with it anymore. 

"Oh, right, because the men you keep whoring yourself out to are treating you so much better? I may not be  _perfect,_ Peter, but I do love you! Don't you dare pretend like I don't." And, before Harry knew what he was doing or Peter knew how to reply, their lips crashed together in a kiss that was nothing but a struggle for power. Peter was fighting for the power to fuck his life up and Harry was fighting for the power to fuck Peter's life up and fix it right after. Naturally, Harry won.

Harry won as he dragged Peter back to his mansion. Harry won as he reclaimed the body and heart of the boy he loved more than anyone else ever could or would. Harry won as Peter finally got his shit together. 

Peter won as he verbally kicked Harry's ass the next day for everything he had put them both through. Peter won as he dragged Harry to couple's counselling. Peter won as Harry never fucking cheated again.

Sometimes, when they were hating each other a little more than they were loving, they would mention things that had happened in between harsh kisses that were meant to bruise. 

" _You moved on with some psychopath of a man--"_ A heated kiss.

" _You cheated on me with the woman with the world's fakest boobs--"_ A harsh touch.

Harry may have been a little untrustworthy for a few months after they reconciled. Peter may have been a little overly paranoid for a few months after they got back together. When it was all said and done, their problems apart outweighed their problems together.


End file.
